


And he loves me

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song cripple and the Starfish where Stiles loves Derek and loves how he shows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he loves me

I loved it, every second of every touch, of every kiss and of every mark. When the blue lilac bruises appeared on my wrists and thighs i could only smile, it ment i was his. When crimson bruises appeared on my neck i knew he's been there, i knew he wanted me, i knew i was happy. I am happy.

I love him.

And he loves me.

When his rough hands travel up my back and hold me closer to his chest i know he loves me, i can hear his heart beat, i can see his lips begging for mine to capture them and to let us melt together into the soft sheets beneath us.

I love him. 

And he loves me.

When we're making love and i can't breathe i know it's because im near him, i know he wants me to hold my breath so when we're done he'll be the one to capture it with his lips, i know he wants to be by my side forever. I want it too.

I love him.

And he loves me.

When i see him smile i know he is looking at me, i know he wants to pull me closer to himself and keep me safe from anything and anyone, i know i belong to him an he's to me. We're one and only.

I love him.

And he loves me.

 

"Stiles are you home?" A sweet voice traveled through the front door and towards my ears.

"Im in the bedroom" i answered and waited for my lover to climb up the stairs and claim me back into his arms, and so he did.

Derek stepped inside the room and looked at me fondly, slowly picking up one of my hand and bringing it up to his lips. A soft kiss was trawling from Derek's lips and up my arm, until reaching my neck and lips.

"I love you" Derek said the same sentence he did for the past 10 years and like every time i shuddered and smiled warmly.

"I love you too".


End file.
